Whom I Fall In Love Part 1 (Pada siapa aku jatuh cinta?)
by HNK0PS
Summary: DaeJoo, sekolah terbaik di Seoul itu menerima 2 murid baru di awal semester musim semi ini. Mereka adalah saudara sepupu. Salah satu diantara mereka telah membuat ketua tertinggi klub DaeJoo marah di hari pertama sekolahnya dan beruntungnya, ia juga menemukan gadis misterius dengan tarian indahnya. Siapa dia? Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?


**Whom I Fall in Love Part 1**

[HNK0PS]

Main Cast:

Oh Sehun

Shin Hanna

Bang Min-ah

Huang Zi Tao

Genre: Humor, Teen Love, School life, Romance

Rated: Teen

Length: Chapter

Disclamer: Cerita ini asli di buat oleh HNK0PS. Dilarang plagiat! Maaf jika cerita kurang menarik dan tidak masuk akal (?). Mohon dimaklumi ya readers. Dont be silent readers. Beri kritik, saran, atau komentar agar author menulis lebih baik lagi. Happy reading it! ^^

Fanfiction ini pernah di publish di akun wordpressku dengan link: 2014/01/05/whom-i-fall-in-love-part-1/

.

.

.

Author POV

Akhirnya semester awal di musim semi datang juga. Para murid di Seoul mulai berdatangan ke sekolah mereka masing-masing setelah sekian lama mereka liburan. Pagi yang cerah menambah semangat baru untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Pintu bus terbuka ketika sampai di DaeJoo Senior High School, dua pasang kaki turun dan menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di sekolah nomor satu di Seoul itu. Dua namja yang baru saja turun dari bus itu terdiam sejenak melihat sekolah baru mereka.

"Apa orang tua kita tidak salah memilihkan sekolah untuk kita? Apa ini benar-benar sekolah paling bagus di Seoul? Ini sangat berbeda dengan sekolah kita yang dulu." Kata namja berambut cokelat dengan kulit sedikit gelap.

"Haha itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, hyung. Pilihan orang tua kita pasti tepat." Kata namja di sebelahnya.

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah jangan di buat susah, hyung. Hanya 1 tahun saja. Itu tidak akan lama."

Bel masuk mulai berdering, semua siswa berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing untuk menunggu seosangnim mengajar pelajaran dengan bab baru. Namun berbeda dengan kelas Sec-E terlihat masih berisik di banding kelas yang Sec-E atau biasa di kenal Second Excelent Class ini adalah kelas tahun kedua yang menjadi unggulan di DaeJoo. Hanya murid-murid yang berprestasi di yang dapat masuk ke dalam Excelent Class ini. Selain berprestasi, kelas ini juga di penuhi murid-murid populer dan murid-murid berpengaruh di DaeJoo.

Kedua namja baru DaeJoo itu keluar dari ruang administrasi bersama salah satu staff administrasi. Mereka mulai memasuki gedung belajar mengajar DaeJoo Senior High School. Sebelum menuju ke kelas mereka, di lobby gedung itu mereka harus melakukan absent dengan sidik jari jempol mereka. Setelah absent, mereka harus menaiki 2 anak tangga untuk menuju kelas mereka. Kedua namja itu masih berdiri di luar kelas mereka, staff yang mengantarnya itu sedang masuk ke dalam untuk memberi tahu seosangnim atas kedatangan mereka. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun di perbolehkan untuk masuk dan . . .

"KYYAAAAAAAAAA..."

Beberapa yeoja berteriak histeris melihat ketampanan kedua namja yang baru masuk di kelasnya. Seketika kelas yang tadinya hening menjadi heboh. Kedua namja yang berdiri di depan kelas hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat ekspresi kedatangan mereka.

"Sudah-sudah simpan dulu kekaguman kalian. Sekarang beri kesempatan chingu baru kalian ini untuk memperkenalkan diri." Kata seosangnim. "ayo silahkan."

"Annyeonghaseo. Naneun Kim Jongin imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Annyeonghaseo. Naneun Oh Sehun imnida. Senang bertemu kalian." Kata namja berambut blonde yang lebih tinggi sedikit dengan Kai.

"Tepuk tangan untuk Kai dan juga Sehun. Selamat datang di kelas kami Sec-E atau Second Excellent Class. Kalian beruntung bisa masuk di kelas unggulan ini. Kalian bisa duduk si sebelah Luhan dan di belakang Minah." Tunjuk Seosangnim.

Kai dan Sehun langsung menuju bangku yang di maksud seosangnim. Kai duduk di sebelah Luhan dan Sehun duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di belakang Minah.

"Annyeong Kai and Sehun. Naneun Jiyeon imnida. Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku." Kata yeoja berambut emas tembaga sambil memberikan nomor ponselnya pada mereka.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia sangat menyusahkan." Bisik Luhan pada Kai dan Sehun.

"oh ya saya minta tolong nanti Luhan dan Minah berkeliling mengenalkan sekolah kita pada Kai dan Sehun" lanjut seosangnim.

"ne seosangnim." Jawab Luhan dan Minah serentak.

Sebelum seosangnim melanjutkan pelajarannya, ia merasa janggal ketika ia melihat bangku yang di tempati oleh Sehun. Biasanya di bangku itu ada murid yeojanya menempati bangku itu ingatnya.

"Minah... dimana salah satu gang-mu?"

"Ne?"

"Dimana salah satu gang-mu yang harusnya duduk di sebelah Sehun?" tanya seosangnim pada Minah sekali lagi.

Minah menggerutu dalam hatinya, "Kemana lagi anak ini? Kenapa harus ketahuan seosangnim."

"Minah..." panggil seosangnim lagi.

"Jadi aku sebangku dengan seorang yeoja?" tanya Sehun pelan pada kedua namja di belakangnya.

"Hahaha bisa di bilang seperti itu." Kata namja berwajah cute bername tag Byun Baekhyun.

"Awas, dia bukan yeoja biasa. Jika kau salah bicara dengannya, maka kau akan menjadi musuhnya selamanya." Sahut D.O yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Yeoja macam apa itu." Komentar Sehun pelan.

"Yak Hanna, aku lelah. Berhentilah." Kata seorang namja pada yeoja yang asyik mendribble bola basketnya.

"Sunbae, ini baru quarter 3." Kata yeoja bernama Hanna sambil melakukan lay up.

"PLUNG"

Bola basket itu masuk ke dalam ring. Lagi-lagi yeoja berambut hitam kembali mencetak poin. Sedari tadi bel berdering ia masih bermain basket bersama sunbae-sunbaenya yang mengikuti ekskul basket sama sepertinya, padahal sekarang waktu belajar mengajar sudah di mulai dan sebentar lagi waktunya istirahat.

Yeoja itu kembali ke posisinya, ia mulai mengoper bola pada salah satu timnya. Ia berlari menutup lawan agar temannya bisa menerobos pertahanan lawan. Namun lawan bisa mengambil alih bolanya. Hanna menempati posisi foward di dalam 'three on three' ini. Matanya menatap fokus pada bola basket dan tidak berpaling sama sekali. Lawannya yang lebih tinggi darinya mulai mendribble bola ke arah kiri, salah satu tim Hanna berhasil di lewatinya. Dengan sigap Hanna menangkis agar bola tidak dapat masuk ke dalam ring, usahanya berhasil. Bola keluar, kini giliran Hanna mulai mendribble dan mengecoh lawannya. Dengan cepat ia mengumpan bola pada anak buahnya yang lain. Ia berlari menyusup pertahan lawan, "PASS!" teriaknya. Anak buah Hanna langsung memberikan passing dada padanya dan Hanna melakukan 'on the ring'.

"PLUNG" Hanna mencetak poin lagi.

"Memang permainanmu tidak ada yang bisa menandingi, Hanna-ssi." Kata sunbaenya yang lain.

"Haha, jika bukan karena dia yang mengajarkanku dulu, aku tidak bisa seperti ini, Oppa." Kata Hanna sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" sahut anak buah Hanna.

Hanna mengangguk, "masih teringat sangat jelas."

Luhan memperkenalkan Kai dan Sehun pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka Baekhyun hyung, D.O hyung, dan Suho hyung. Mereka bertiga termasuk Luhan adalah orang yang menyenangkan bahkan mereka sangat populer disana menurut Kai dan Sehun. Mereka merasakan hal itu ketika berkeliling sekolah. Banyak yeoja yang berteriak histeris bahkan membuntuti seperti layaknya artis. Bahkan ada yang menghalangi jalan mereka hanya untuk memberikan cokelat pada, Baekhyun.

"Mianhae kalian menunggu lama tuan-tuan." kata Minah dari belakang. "oh iya Sehun dan Kai perkenalkan ini sahabat-sahabatku, ini Inkyung, Jaein, dan Bomi."

"Annyeong." Sapa mereka.

"Nado annyeong." Jawab Sehun dan Kai.

"Senang bertemu kalian." Kata Jaein mewakili teman-temannya.

"Ne, senang bertemu dengan kalian juga." Jawab Kai dan Sehun.

"Kalian sudah dibawa Luhan berkeliling sekolah kan. Sebelum kita berkeliling melihat klub-klub DaeJoo, kita menemui ketua seluruh klub Daejoo Senior High School terlebih dahulu. Sekarang ikuti aku."

Sehun POV

"sekarang ikuti aku." Kata Minah noona pada kami.

Kami pun mengikuti sesuai perintahnya. Tak kusangka Minah noona mengajak kami ke lapangan basket. Kami turun dari bangku penonton menuju tepi lapangan. Minah noona berteriak pada seorang yeoja yang sedang bermain di lapangan basket bersama sunbaenim sambil melambaikan tangan. Yeoja itu melihat ke arah kami tanpa menghentikan dribble di tangan kirinya, "Chakkaman."

"Siapa dia?" bisikku pada Luhan hyung.

"Dia yeoja yang tadi di cari oleh seosangnim di kelas. Kami tahu dia tadi membolos lagi untuk bermain basket. Dia yeoja tomboy yang memiliki banyak penggemar di DaeJoo."

"Aku tidak suka yeoja tomboy. Mereka kasar." Komentku.

"Dia tidak akan kasar selama kamu memperlakukan baik padanya." Kata Luhan hyung.

Aku tidak yakin yang di katakan oleh Luhan hyung. Aku berlaih melihat Kai hyung di sebelahku tiada henti-hentinya berdecak kagum pada yeoja yang dikuncir ekor kuda dan berheadband itu. Ada apa dengan saudara sepupuku ini? Jangan bilang saudara sepupuku ini berganti selera menjadi pecinta yeoja tomboy.

Setelah yeoja yang ku ketahui bernama Hanna itu mencetak poin, dia akhirnya mengakhiri pertandingan kecilnya dan menghampiri kami.

"Permainan yang bagus Hanna." Kata Luhan hyung sambil memberikan tos padanya.

"Ah ini belum seberapa hyung." Kata Hanna sambil memberi tos pada chingunya yang lain.

Hyung? Apa yeoja ini gila. Dia seharusnya memanggil oppa. Apa yeoja ini adalah yeoja jadi-jadian? Yeoja macam apa dia ini, gerutuku dalam hati.

"Minah eonni, siapa dua namja yang kau bawa ini?" tanya Hanna dengan nada seduktif.

"Perkenalkan, mereka ini murid baru di kelas kita. Yang ini bernama Kai dan ini bernama Sehun. Kai, Sehun, perkenalkan ini Hanna ketua seluruh klub di DaeJoo." Jelas Minah noona padanya.

"Annyeonghaseo." Aku dan Kai menyapanya.

"Annyeonghaseo." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang terlalu di paksakan menurutku. Matanya was-was mempehatikanku dan Kai, memangnya aku ini adalah orang yang mencurigakan apa.

"Hanna-ssi, permainanmu sangat hebat. Tak ku sangka yeoja bisa mengalahkan namja-namja dengan mudahnya." Puji Kai pada Hanna dengan mata berbinar-binar. "bukankah itu keren Sehun?"

"Dia tidak ada kerennya di mataku. Mana ada ketua seluruh klub DaeJoo di saat pelajaran dia mombolos hanya untuk bermain basket. Ketua macam apa itu." Kataku.

Hanna POV

"Dia tidak ada kerennya di mataku. Mana ada ketua seluruh klub DaeJoo di saat pelajaran dia mombolos hanya untuk bermain basket. Ketua macam apa itu."

Apa anak ini sudah merasa baik di banding aku? Apa dia tidak pernah mengaca di rumahnya? Seenaknya saja mengataiku seperti itu.

"Ini urusanku. Kau tidak berhak mau bagaimana aku. Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik dari aku?" kataku emosi.

"Hanna sudah-sudah dia anak baru." Kata Bomi menenangkanku.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Lihat saja, bicara saja dia kasar. Bagaimana kepirbadiannya? Yeoja bukan seharusnya lembut." Kata anak tengik itu lagi.

"Sudahlah Sehun sudah kau ini." Kata Kai mencoba menghentikan temannya. "Hanna-ssi mianhae atas saudara sepupuku ini. Dia sebenarnya menyenangkan hanya saja entah setan apa yang merasukinya seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

Aku menatapnya garang, ingin sekali aku memukul wajah namja yang sok perfect itu. Tapi tangan Minah menggenggamku untuk tidak melakukan itu. Ah eonnie ini benar-benar aaarrrrgggghhhh.

"Tolong peringatkan saja pada namja berambut blonde ini agar tidak usah mengaturku. Aku bisa mengatur hidupku sendiri mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk." Kataku sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Author POV

Hanna pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu. Iya, dia tidak suka jika seseorang mengusik kehidupannya, apalagi itu adalah seorang namja. Minah dan yang lain mengikuti arah perginya Hanna, mereka bermaksud untuk menenangkan si magnae. Sedangkan Luhan dan namja yang lain tetap di tepi lapangan.

"Kau cari mati, hah?" kata D.O tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat antara Sehun dan Hanna. "bukankah sudah ku bilang. Dia bukan yeoja biasa."

"Memang siapa dia? Dia hanya yeoja biasa." Komentar Sehun dengan santainya.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Evil sekali anak ini." Pikirnya. "kau tak tahu siapa Hanna itu? Dia adalah magnae dari Black Roses."

"Minah, Jaein, Inkyung, Bomi, dan Hanna adalah Black Roses. Mereka yeoja populer di DaeJoo bahkan di luar sekolah pun mereka cukup terkenal di banding kami." Sahut Luhan.

"Hanna? Anggota yeoja populer? Hahahaha aku tidak percaya." Sehun tertawa terbahahak. "mana bisa yeoja kasar seperti dia bisa menjadi bagian dari yeoja populer seperti Minah noona. Dia bertolak belakang." Lanjutnya.

"Jangan salah pemikiran kau Sehun! Meski begitu, murid-murid DaeJoo tiada yang berani macam-macam di sekolah ini padanya. Dia cukup di hormati dan dia tidak akan segan-segan mengucilkan salah satu murid yang macam-macam padanya." Kata Baekhyun. "aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana kesan pertama melihatmu, Sehun."

"Aku tak peduli dia yeoja seperti inilah, seperti itulah. Kajja, sebentar lagi kita akan menerima pelajaran lagi kan. Lekas pergi dari sebelum seosangnim memarahi kita hyung." kata Sehun sambil meninggalkan Luhan, D.O, Suho, Baekhyun, dan Kai yang masih melongo melihatnya.

"Oh Tuhan, selamatkanlah sepupuku ini." Kata Kai dengan pasrah.

"TOK TOK TOK"

"Masuk"

Seorang yeoja berambut ekor kuda berjalan menuju meja seosangnim dengan tenang dan santai. Padahal seosangnim di sana sudah bersiap-siap mengeluarkan seluruh petasan dalam mulutnya. Hanna memegang tengkuknya sebentar untuk membuatnya rileks.

"Hanna-ssi, dari mana saja kau?" tanya seosangnim.

Hanna diam dan menunduk.

"dari mana saja kamu?" tanya seosangnim.

Hanna tetap diam.

"Mungkin dia berada di kantin memasang taruhan bersama sunbae-sunbae yang lain." Sahut Jiyeon dari bangkunya.

Hanna melihat mata Jiyeon langsung dengan tajamnya. "Kau cari mati, Jiyeon-ah." Batin Hanna.

"Hey Jiyeon tidak ada yang sedang bicara kepadamu." Teriak seosangnim. "Hanna-ssi tolong jawab pertanyaan saya. Dari mana saja kau?"

Hanna dengan tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali ia menatap seosangnimnya, "lapangan basket."

Seosangnim meletakkan buku yang di pegangnya, "Haduh Hanna, kamu ini termasuk murid yang cerdas di sekolah ini. Ya seosangnim tahu, kau bisa mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal dan mendapat nilai yang selalu sempurna. Tapi berhentilah bersikap seperti ini."

"Ne seosangnim. Maafkan saya."

Sebelum seosangnim melanjutkan pelajarannya ia merasa janggal ketika melihat salah satu muridnya ini, "YAK! KENAPA KAU MEMAKAI SERAGAM LAKI-LAKI DAEJOO."

Hanna hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi seosangnimnya, bahkan seisi kelas juga menertawakan ekspresi seosangnimnya yang terlalu over itu. Bukannya Hanna setiap hari memakai seragam laki-laki di sekolah. Hanna lebih senang memakai celana dari pada rok. Celana membuatnya sangat leluasa untuk bergerak.

"Kau ini yeoja, bukan namja. Berapa kali saya ingatkan untuk memakai rok. Hasssshhh kamu ini selalu membuat sensasi. Sana duduklah!" Kata Seosangnim.

Hanna beralih dari seosangnimnya, ia tiba-tiba kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya di bangkunya. Manusia berambut blonde dengan kulit yang lebih putih di banding dirinya duduk dengan santainya di bangku kesayangannya.

"Tenanglah Hanna. Tahan emosimu sampai kelas berakhir." Hanna berusaha menenangkan diri.

Hanna berjalan menuju bangku yang berada di belakang Minah. "Hey minggir." Kata Hanna pada Sehun.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun dengan muka polos.

"Cih sok polos sekali manusia ini." Batin Hanna. "geserlah ke kanan. Kursiku di sebelah kiri." Kata Hanna tak sabaran.

"Oh... ne." Jawab Sehun dengan bergeser ke sebelah kanan.

Hanna duduk di kursi yang diinginkannya, ia mengeluarkan buku Kimia dan buku catatannya. Minah menoleh padanya, memastikan dongsaengnya sudah dalam mood yang baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya.

"Hmmmm" jawab Hanna dengan malas-malasan.

Minah berbalik pada posisinya semula. Ia tahu jawaban saengnya itu. Jika dia sudah mendengar Hanna menjawab seperti itu, itu tandanya Hanna sudah baikan dan ia tidak ingin membahasnya.

Sehun selesai menulis catatan yang di tulis seosangnim di papan tulis. Dengan percaya diri ia memberikan catatan pada Hanna tanpa menanyakan terlebih dahulu pada Hanna. "Ini lengkap. Siswa membolos sepertimu pasti ketinggalan pelajaran dan tak sempat menulis catatan. Bawalah buku ini sampai kau selesai menulisnya."

"Hah apa ini caramu meminta maaf padaku atas perkataanmu tadi?" sindir Hanna. "aku tak menulis catatan saja aku bisa mengerjakan soal latihan di papan." Lanjutnya.

"aku tidak percaya padamu Hanna-ssi. Orang bodoh sepertimu mana bisa." Sehun meremehkan.

Hanna menoleh dan menatap lekat pada Sehun, "Kau berani bertaruh padaku?"

Sehun juga tak kalah dengan Hanna, ia juga menoleh dan menatap lekat mata yeoja di sebelahnya itu, "Oke siapa takut."

"SEHUN! HANNA! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN." Teriak seosangnim dengan menggebrakkan mejanya.

"Aniyo seosangnim, Hanna bicara padaku bahwa dia ingin mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan." Kata Sehun.

"Jinja? Tapi dia baru saja datang, dia pasti belum selesai menulis catatan." Kata seosangnim tak percaya."

"Saya bisa." Sahut Hanna.

Hanna maju kedepan kelas dan meraih kapur tulis yang di pegang seosangnimnya. Ia membaca sekilas soal yang ada. Kemudian ia menulis rumus untuk menghitung jumlah garam yang terhidrolisis. Ia memasukkan angka-angka yang di ketahui dalam soal dan menghitungnya. Setelah menemukan hasilnya, ia mencoba dengan soal yang lain. Ia segera mengerjakan seperti apa yang di lakukannya pada soal sebelumnya. Tak lama soal latihan yang ada di papan sudah selesai di kerjakannya.

"Sudah selesai, Hanna? Mari saya cek dulu."

Seosangnim meneliti soal-soal yang di kerjakan Hanna, sekali-kali bertanya bagaimana proses mengerjakannya dan dari mana hasilnya. Setelah selesai meneliti pekerjaan Hanna, seosangnim bertepuk tangan pada muridnya, "Hanna kau benar-benar jenius."

Tepuk tangan menggema untuk Hanna, Hanna tersenyum puas telah mengalahkan Sehun. Hanna kembali ke bangkunya dan ia menutup buku-bukunya. Ia mengeluarkan i-Podnya dan mulai mendengarkan musik di telinganya. Mata menutup perlahan, Sehun yang di sebelahnya masih heran, "Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu?"

Sehun POV

Malam pertamaku di Seoul, pertama kali merasakan tinggal di asrama yang ku kira ini adalah hotel bintang lima. Makan malam bersama dengan seluruh penghuni asrama adalah pengalaman pertamaku juga. Tapi yeoja centil ini terus saja mengusikku dan tidak ada henti-hentinya ia menyentuhku dan Kai. Aku sangat risih. Benar sekali apa yang di katakan Luhan hyung. Dia sangat merepotkan.

Setelah makan malam aku mencoba meninggalkan yang lain di ruang temu asrama kelas Sec-E. Aku mencuri kesempatan untuk keluar berkeliling asrama yang lain. Setelah di lantai paling atas, aku menemukan pintu di untuk mencapai atas gedung. Sekedar mencari angin yang segar pikirku. Semakin ku mendekat pintu, ku dengar gemuruh suara alunan musik. Aku berfikir ada apa di sana?

Aku membuka sedikit pintu dan mencoba mengintip. Pandanganku sempit, aku tidak bisa melihat yang lain. Aku membuka pintu lagi, sepi pikirku. Hanya terdengar musik saja. Saat aku menoleh ke arah kanan aku menemukan seseorang dengan memakai hoodie pink dengan tudung dan masker di wajahnya menari dengan indahnya. Gerakannya lembut mengikuti instrument yang ku dengar. Aku tebak pasti dia adalah seorang yeoja. Rambutnya sekali keluar dari tudungnya. Baru kali ini aku melihat tarian seindah ini. Bahkan aku tak tahu berapa kali aku berkedip melihat tariannya. Aku keluar dari persembunyianku dan melihatnya lebih dekat. Namun, aku tetap saja tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Ah sungguh misterius.

"BRAK!"

Yeoja itu melihat ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba itu. Matilah kau Sehun, kenapa bisa aku menjatuhkan tong-tong ini. Aduh tamatlah riwayatku aku jika aku ketahuan mengintipnya menari di sini. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Author POV

Dentuman keras musik dari DJ meramaikan suasana di sini. Motor besar bernilai jutaan bahkan milyaran rupiah memadati tempat ini. Bartender-bartender kelas atas memamerkan jugglingnya pada yeoja-yeoja cantik disana dan sebagian namja mengumpulkan uang untuk taruhan malam ini. Sebuah motor hitam seperti milik Valentino Rossi berwarna hita dengan lampu sorot berwarna putih mulai memasuki daerah itu. Motor itu terparkir di dekat motor sejenisnya yang lain.

"Hanna-ssi akhirnya kau datang juga." Sapa salah satu bartender bernama Ricky di sana.

"Hahaha apa banyak yang merindukanku disini?" kata Hanna sambil menempati kursi kosong yang ada di bar. "oppa aku jus jeruk ya." Lanjutnya.

"Kau ini masih saja memesan seperti itu. Apa kau tak ingin mencoba sedikit saja alkohol?" Tawar Ricky.

"Alkohol bukan tipeku." Kata Hanna sambil melihat suasana di sekitarnya.

"Ini pesananmu nona." Segelas jus jeruk datang di depannya, tak lama Hanna meminum jusnya setengah dari gelasnya. "jadi kau ikut balapan lagi hari ini?" tanya Ricky.

"Iya seperti biasa. Bukannya banyak sekali yang selalu menantikan balapanku. Termasuk kau oppa. Iya kan?" kata Hanna dengan percaya diri.

"Hahaha kalau aku tidak menantikan balapanmu, aku tidak bisa memenangkan taruhan dan membawa uang banyak. Tapi taukah kamu, di kejauhan sana ada yang lebih menantikanmu."

Hanna menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Menantikan menang taruhan kemenanganku atau memang benar-benar menantikan diriku?"

Ricky mendengus kesal dengan ketidak pekaan pelanggannya ini, "Yang ini benar-benar menantikan dirimu. Bahkan dia tak peduli dengan taruhan kau menang atau kalah."

"Nugu?"

Ricky menunjuk segerombolan namja di seberangnya yang duduk di sofa menghadap bar. Hanna tahu yang berada di sana adalah namja-namja kaya yang selalu memasang taruhan tertinggi sepanjang balapan ini. Tapi yeoja yang selalu di kuncir ekor kuda ini masih tidak tahu siapa yang di tunjuk oleh Ricky.

Hanna POV

Siapa sih yang ditunjuk oleh Ricky oppa ini? Aku masih melihat gerombolan namja yang duduk di sana. Tapi aku mendapati seorang namja yang sedari tadi melihat ke arahku. Oh bukan, maksudku ke arah kami. Aku dan Ricky.

"Apa dia yang bertindik dan sedang melihat kita saat ini?" aku mencoba menebak.

"BRAVO. Ya, itu orangnya." Jawab Ricky riang seperti mendapat Jackpot saja.

Ya aku tahu sekarang, jadi yang menantikanku adalah Tao. Hah namja ini selalu saja. Aku kenal dengan namja bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao itu. Orang tuanya memiliki perusahaan banyak di China, dan sekarang bisnis ibunya merambah ke Korea. Jelas namja itu bisa di kategorikan kaya. Aku dengar dia selalu memasang taruhan mencapai 100 juta bahkan pernah ku dengar juga ia pernah memasang taruhan 1 milyar. Gila saja pikirku. Ah apa peduliku padanya.

Dia temanku sejak aku duduk di bangku junior high school. Aku tahu dia menyukaiku sejak kami bertemu di peresmian bisnis ibunya di sini. Sampai sekarang ia tetap mengejarku. Entahlah dengan cara apalagi aku berusaha menjauh darinya. Tapi aku beruntung dia tidak bisa satu sekolah denganku. Dia gagal dalam tes akademik DaeJoo dan ia sekarang bersekolah di TaeKook.

"Cepat hampiri dia." Kata Ricky oppa membuyarkan lamunanku.

Apa yang gila saja? Memangnya dia pikir aku yeoja penghibur di sini apa yang datang menghampiri namja tanpa rasa gengsi dan malu.

"Ah kau ini oppa menghancurkan moodku saja. Ya sudah aku prepare dulu ya. Keliatannya kru sedang menungguku."

Aku pergi dari bartender dan menuju kru balapku. Yah aku setiap malam mengikuti balap hanya untuk mengilangkan stressku. Aku tidak bisa diam dan aku tidak suka jika tidak melakukan sesuatu. Apalagi gaji yang ku peroleh lebih dari cukup. Meski haru mempertaruhkan nyawa di jalan tapi aku bersyukur bisa mendapatkan uang tanpa mencuri atau korupsi.

"Sudah siap untuk malam ini?" suara ini mengagetkanku. Aku bisa menebak itu pasti Tao.

Aku menghadap padanya, "Siap sedari aku berangkat tadi."

"Kau tetap saja dingin padaku." Kata Tao sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Terserah saja kau bicara apa." Aku memunggunginya dan sibuk dengan motorku. Dia mengikutiku dan berjongkok di sebelahku. Benar-benar membuatku risih saja.

"Aku bertaruh kau akan menang lagi malam ini." Katanya sambil melihat motorku.

"jangan kecewakan aku." Lanjutnya.

"Ya ya ya, pergilah! Aku risih berada di dekatmu." Kataku jujur.

"Haha kau ini tetap saja mempesona. Oke aku duluan." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan padaku.

Waktuku tiba untuk balapan. Aku segera menempati posisiku bersama jagoan hitamku ini. Kulihat Tao melihatku dengan mata intensnya. Jujur aku selalu ngeri melihatnya dia menatapku seperti itu.

"Oke dalam hitungan ketiga balapan akan di mulai." Kata yeoja sexy itu sambil mengangkat tangannya yang membawa sapu tangan kotak-kotak hitam dan putih.

"Brrrmmmmm brrrrmmmmm." Bunyi motorku. Aku tidak sabar.

"1... 2... 3..."

Author POV

"1... 2... 3..."

5 motor balap melaju kencang mengikuti rute balapan kali ini. Mereka mengadu kecepatan motor masing-masing untuk menjadi juara. Hanna melaju kencang di posisi nomor 2 setelah berhasil membalap 3 motor di depannya. Ia terus melaju kencang untuk bisa di posisi nomor satu.

"BRAKKKK..."

Kedua motor di belakangnya tergelincir hingga menimbulkan kecelakaan beruntun. Kali ini tersisa 2 motor. Hanna menaikkan persneleng motornya. Motornya kini 2 kali melaju cepat dan mendahului motor yang lain. Kini posisi Hanna dan lawannya naik turun. Terkadang Hanna posisi nomor 1 terkadang ia berada di posisi nomor 2, begitu pun sebaliknya.

2 putaran telah terselesaikan, tinggal satu putaran lagi balapan akan berakhir. Hanna mulai stress melihat motornya tertinggal di posisi dua. Ia menaikkan persneleng motornya lagi dan akhirnya ia bisa mendahului dan berada di posisi pertama.

Di dekat garis finish posisi Hanna dan lawannya sama. Mereka sama-sama berusaha mendahului. Tiba-tiba lawan Hanna mundur dari posisinya. Mesin motornya sepertinya panas dan membuat motornya mogok. Akhirnya Hanna bisa mencapai garis finish seorang diri.

"Apa ku bilang, dia pasti menang." Kata Tao semangat.

"Hahaha iya. Pujaanmu benar-benar hebat. Jadi kapan kau menjadi kekasihnya?" tanya salah satu temannya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia sedang menikmati aku mengejar-ngejar cintanya." Kata Tao sambil melihat Hanna yang senang atas kemenangannya.

Sehun berangkat dari asrama menuju gedung sekolahnya bersama Luhan, Kai, Baekhyun, dan D.O. Hari ini Sehun berniat ingin bertanya sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran tadi malam. Kali ini iya tidak ingin Kai mengetahuinya juga karena bisa rusak total rencananya jika sepupunya itu mengetahuinya.

"Baekhyun hyung." Panggil Sehun pelan ketika kelas mereka ada tugas belajar di perpustakaan.

"Wae?" jawab Baekhyun yang tak kalah pelannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Siapa ketua klub dance di DaeJoo?" tanya Sehun basa-basi.

"Klub dance? Ummm..." Baekhyun berfikir. Namun D.O menyahut, "Minah noona" katanya sambil tetap menulis di bukunya.

"Minah noona? Oh... jadi bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke klub dance?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kau tinggal ambil saja formulir anggota baru yang ada di setiap ruang klub. Kamu tinggal serahkan pada Minah lalu kau akan mengikuti petunjuk selanjutnya." Kata Suho. "kenapa? Kau tertaik klub dance?"

"Iya Suho hyung. Aku ingin mengikuti klub dance karena hobbyku sendiri kebetulan juga dance." Kata Sehun. "sebenarnya juga aku ingin mencari yeoja yang kemarin menari di atas gedung." Katanya dalam hati.

"Hua keren sekali Sehun-nie memiliki hobby dance. Wah kau keren sekali. Kapan-kapan kau tunjukkan pada kami dance terbaikmu ya." Kata Suho.

"Ne hyung. Tidak masalah. Oh ya hyung aku mau tanya lagi, siapa dance machine di klub dance DaeJoo?" tanya Sehun.

"Dancing machine klub dance DaeJoo setahuku Minah noona." Kata D.O

"Selain itu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Iya, Minah noona yang paling jago dance di klub itu. Makanya ia juga bisa diangkat menjadi ketua." Kata Baekhyun.

"Apa jangan-jangan yeoja tadi malam adalah Minah noona." Pikir Sehun.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanya D.O penasaran melihat raut wajah Sehun.

Sehun dengan kelagapan menjawab pertanyaan D.O, "Aniyo... aku hanya berencana ingin berguru dance padanya." jawabnya asal.

Sehun POV

Aku membawa formulir anggota baru ke ruang klub dance istirahat ini. Aku sudah mengisi semua data di formulir itu. Aku melihat Minah noona datang dengan ke ruang dance memakai hoodie yang sama seperti tadi malam. Aku semakin yakin, dia adalah yeoja tadi malam. Aku berlari padanya, "Minah noona."

"Sehun-ah... waeyo?" tanyanya.

Aku memberikan formulir anggota baru padanya. "Jadi kau ingin bergabung dengan klub dance?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Oke kalau begitu masuklah."

Dia membuka pintu ruang dance dan aku mengikutinya. Beberapa anggota dance sudah berada di dalam sibuk dance masing-masing. Beberapa lagi ada yang sekedar menyapaku.

"Ku dengar kau pernah menjuarai kompetisi dance di Amerika." Kata Minah noona di sudut ruangan.

"Tahu dari mana noona?" tanyaku kaget.

"Aku melihat profil prestasi di surat kepindahanmu." Minah noon tersenyum padaku. "saat kemarin kau berkeliling aku sudah ingin menawarimu untuk masuk ke klub ini, tapi karena kau membuat sahabatku marah, aku tidak jadi menawarimu."

"Jinja? Mianhae noona." Kataku.

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Hanna. Bukan padaku."

Apa? Meminta maaf pada Hanna? Yang benar saja? Aku mengatakan itu karena ingin menasehatinya. Masa yeoja seperti dia di jadikan ketua klub. Ah tiada yang mengerti aku sepertinya.

"ok tanpa perlu lama-lama sekarang kau mulai menunjukkan dancemu." Kata Minah. "ayo teman-teman berhenti sebentar! Kita akan melihat kemampuan dance Sehun murid baru DaeJoo. Apa dia pantas masuk klub dance atau tidak."

Author POV

Sehun berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang klub dance. Tak lama musik terdengar, Sehun mulai menunjukkan keahliannya. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya diiringi lagu "Birthday Cake" Rihanna feat Chris Brown. Seluruh anggota klub yang ada di sana terpukau melihat dance Sehun.

"Sorry telat" kata Hanna tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang dance klub. Sehun tetap melanjutkan dancenya tanpa tahu bahwa teman sebangkunya sedang berada di sana. Minah menoleh pada Hanna dan menyuruh saengnya itu segera menghampirinya.

"Lihat Hanna, dance Sehun sangat keren kan?" kata Minah pada Hanna. Hanna melihat orang yang di bencinya dance dengan lagu favoritnya. "Biasa saja. Kenapa eonnie mengiringi dia dengan lagu favoritku. Aku tak suka melihat dia menarikan lagu ini." Kata Hanna cemberut.

"Hanna, ini hanya lagu. Apa kau masih marah padanya?" tanya Minah polos.

"Jelaslah aku masih marah. Dia saja tidak berusaha meminta maaf padaku. Jadi kenapa aku harus memaafkan dia." Jawab Hanna.

Musik telah berhenti, suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh untuk Sehun. Kecuali dengan Hanna, ia hanya seorang yang tidak memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Sehun. Sehun hanya bingung melihat yeoja di sebelah Minah, mengapa yeoja bercelana itu tidak bertepuk tangan untuknya.

"Hey mengapa kau tidak bertepuk tangan untukku?" tanya Sehun.

"Bertepuk tangan? Hah untuk apa? Itu membuang waktu saja." Kata Hanna.

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau kalah tidak bisa mengalahkanku dalam urusan dance?" tanya Sehun memancing Hanna.

Hanna terkekeh geli melihat bocah yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian di sana, "Sombong sekali ucapanmu, Oh Sehun." jawab Hanna.

"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa ngedance lebih baik dariku." Sehun mengejek.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini. Tidak enak di dengarkan yang lain." Lerai Minah. "jadi bagaimana menurut ketua klub-klub DaeJoo, apa dia pantas menjadi anggota?" lanjut Minah tanpa basa basi.

"Lakukan apa yang eonnie suka." Kata Hanna enteng. "terserah eonnie mau menerimanya atau tidak. Aku malas sekali jika ditanyai berhubungan dengan dia. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Nanti kalau sudah selesai temui aku, eon."

Hanna pergi meninggalkan ruang dance. Semua yang ada di dalam hening melihat pertarung seru tadi. Sebenarnya mereka semua tidak kaget dengan sikap Hanna seperti itu. Memang Hanna itu tipikal moody menghadapi seseorang.

"Jadi noona aku di terima apa tidak?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan.

Minah menoleh pada Sehun, namja tinggi itu menantikan jawaban darinya. Minah memang dari pertama Sehun di DaeJoo sudah menginginkan namja itu masuk klub dance. Minah tidak ingin melepaskan namja berbakat ini, "Jawabannya... iya. Selamat bergabung di klub dance DaeJoo Senior High School" kata Minah.

Tepuk tangan kembali bergemuruh. Semua anggota klub dance datang pada Sehun memberi ucapan selamat datang pada namja blasteran Korea-Amerika itu.

Malam ini Sehun ke atas gedung asramanya lagi. Ia berharap kali ini ia beruntung melihat yeoja yang menari kemarin. Tapi kali ini tidak ada sama sekali musik ataupun yeoja di sana. Sehun sedikit kecewa tidak dapat melihat yeoja itu.

Sehun keluar dari gedung asramanya menuju taman sekolah DaeJoo. Ia mencari udara segar sambil meminum bubble yang di beri Luhan di persimpangan jalan tadi. Tak jauh darinya adalah gedung klub dance. Ia melihat dari luar lampu ruang dance masih menyala. Seingatnya sekarang tidak ada jadwal latihan dance di klubnya.

"Apa itu yeoja kemarin?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Sehun membuka pintu ruang dance klubnya, ia mendapati yeoja sedang menari dengan musik yang sama dan gerakan yang sama. Sehun terus memperhatikan yeoja yang bergerak lemah lembut seperti layaknya melihat seorang bidadari menari di depannya.

Seusai yeoja itu menari, dengan cepat Sehun keluar dari sana dan segera kembali ke asrama. Ia menunggu yeoja itu di pintu masuk gedung asramanya.

"Kali ini aku harus tahu siapa dia." Kata Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian seorang yeoja datang dengan kunci yang di genggamnya memasuki gedung asrama. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sehun" sapa yeoja itu.

Sehun menatap yeoja itu. Dugaannya selama ini benar, ternyata yeoja yang menari itu adalah...

"Ne. Minah noona." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Minah noona.

"Aku? Aku sedang suntuk di kamar jadi aku keluar ke sini." Sehun beralasan. "kalau noona sendiri?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tadi ke ruang klub dance. Kau tidak ingin masuk?"

"Iya aku akan menyusul noona ke asrama."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Minah meninggalkan Sehun di lobby asrama. Setelah di rasa Minah masuk ke dalam lift, tiba-tiba Sehun meloncat kegirangan karena ia sudah menemukan yeoja itu. Mulai saat itu Sehun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia akan berusaha mendapatkan cinta Minah. Yeoja dengan tarian indahnya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskanmu... Tarian indahku."

To be continue...

Ayo jangan jadi silent readers! Beri komentar fanfiction ini agar author bisa bekerja lebih baik lagi. Jangan lupa juga untuk mampir baca fanfiction karya HNK0PS lainnya di akun Wordpressku .com *inget itu bukan huruf o tetapi angka 0 (nol)*

Sampai Jumpa Di Fanfiction "Whom I Fall In Love" Part 2 ^^


End file.
